


We didn't start the fire (it was always burning since the world's been turning)

by joe_cool



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Being a human flashlight, Being an unfortunate human bomb, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, M/M, Other, People going missing, Thunder and lightning it's getting exciting, can I add some daddy issues or-, hopefully happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_cool/pseuds/joe_cool
Summary: Suddenly, the rumours began to increase around the world. Many consider it a myth and for others it’s like a taboo, those type of things you have heard of and probably do exist, but fear will always be more powerful than curiosity. There’s been hundreds of events that might indicate us if all of this is real: People with some out of the ordinary abilities...Some Eurovision contestants are forced to deal with their different realities as a series of disappearances surrounding the contest begin to rise.
Relationships: Alekseev/Mélovin (Musician), Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro, Marco Montanari/Andrea Vigentini, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	We didn't start the fire (it was always burning since the world's been turning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I once had a dream in which I could see a clear story involving metamoro and melekseev just having some superpower adventures, which inspired this story.  
> I'm not sure yet if I will write the full story but for now, I wrote the epilogue thanks to my lil sister @baking_breadjamin for letting me dm her about my bullshit
> 
> So, enjoy and hopefully you like it!
> 
> (Also ples have mercy for English is not my native language, thanks!)

Suddenly, the rumours began to increase around the world. Many consider it a myth and for others it’s like a taboo, those type of things you have heard of and probably do exist, but fear will always be more powerful than curiosity. There’s been hundreds of events that might indicate us if all of this is real: People with some out of the ordinary abilities.

And no, they don’t mean some kids with a higher IQ than the usual, or art prodigies, who can compare themselves to Van Gogh or Mozart. It’s not about the record breaking athletes you see in international TV on the Olympics, who beat their adversities.

People speak about those who are capable of taking nature and manipulating it as they wish, capable of transporting themselves from one place to another in the blink of an eye, of turning into someone else. Those who are a threat to humanity, and go against normal.

It began as a video on social media, the type that goes viral as fast as light, in the middle of nowhere in Europe. A young couple taking a roadtrip and encountering an unknown figure, with a human silhouette, willing to end them and everything on its path.

“It was like… a ray of light.” One of them said on every interview. “Like a wave of energy without control.”

On 2009, Alexander Rybak wins the Eurovision Song Contest with his song “Fairytale”, representing Norway in Stockholm. Some months later, his disappearance is reports and becomes worldwide news.

It’s been nine years and his story is considered a lost cause. Same reason why the Eurovision Song Contest remembers his as the best song in Eurovision history, and probably every contestant to ever participate honors him on their performances.

* * *

“It’s just weird…" Ermal remembers to have whispered, a bit louder than expected, as the TV in front of him showed the same headline as always. He didn’t even had to turn the volume on to know what the reporters would say, it’s not like they had anything new to say about it.

“What is it, Erm?” Not even looking at him, Fabrizio put on his jacket as he tried his best to fix his hair, even though to Ermal it looked exactly as messy as before.

“It just feels weird, having to go and perform in this massive event, “celebrating music”, when you can feel everyone’s grief when you think about Eurovision… don’t you think?”

Fabrizio understood his reasoning, even if he couldn’t quite get that weird feeling that the Albanian held in his stomach for some days now. That odd sensation was part of the reason why he didn’t want to take things to the next level at first.

But they both had gone through a lot in order to win Sanremo. Once they thought about it, they realized that they were already pretty far, and they could take this chance to spread a message, the main reason they wrote it in the first place. Conscious that they might not win, it would still be a great joy to join millions of people with their melody.

As soon as Fabrizio was reported missing too, just some weeks before Eurovision, Ermal knew he should’ve listened to that voice in his head that had told him to not do it. That pain in his stomach that only expressed his fear, had now become a pain everywhere.

He hadn’t even known how the fuck to deal with this loss, because he just wanted to scream, to kick and punch everything and maybe cry non stop too.

He was now filled with his endless regret, thinking that maybe, **_just maybe_** , if he had been happy enough with Sanremo, with having each other through the journey, none of this would’ve happened.

Last time he saw him, they went for dinner. A friendly dinner it was, Ermal kept repeating himself, just to talk about their success and failures, about fears and wishes. A bit of everything. Sometimes, the curly haired man missed a few words just to acknowledge to himself how good was the lightning in the restaurant… it hit Fabrizio perfectly, it highlighted his freckles, and made Erm want to keep his smiles forever in his memory.

 _He’s probably just doing it for the song, he wants us to get along so we perform good._ A part of his mind whispers once in a while, when he senses Fabri getting just a bit closer to Ermal, with his strong and expressive eyes not moving from him.

“I had fun…” His friend said out of nowhere, looking very concentrated at the stars of Rome. With each step, Ermal felt a weight get heavier in his stomach, because, god damn it, he just didn’t want to say goodnight. Maybe he just didn’t want nights like these to end, being by the company of such an amazing man.

He also knew having Fabrizio always with him was only another dream he couldn’t afford himself to have come true. A men with so much history, so much knowledge and beauty would probably never look at the curly haired man that way, starting with the fact that he didn’t know if he would be into men or not…

Ermal really wasn’t _that bad_ communicating how he feels but… with Fabri… he really didn’t seem to need words. And it really wasn’t like that.

What bugged the man’s mind so much was that thin line that suddenly began building between the two of them. With a couple of words, or a simple action, this line would’ve disappeared. For so many nights, Ermal’s normal insomnia began to be replaced with a tanned skin insomnia, with the constant wondering if his friendship would be broken forever if Erm ever dared to…

“Me too, you’re a good tour guide.”

“No, I mean… not just tonight. I’ve had fun with you, ever since we wrote that song. I feel really lucky that you came into my life, you know?”

If any of them felt the other’s hand just a bit _too much closer than usual_ , none of them mentioned it.

_You should’ve known something was wrong the moment he told you these words the way he did._

_No one says things like this just before going missing._

“Bizio…” _Don’t leave._ “I should thank _you_ …” _Why would you mess with me?_

They kept walking in silence to Ermal’s hotel. It had been a miracle and a huge happiness to have walked so many streets without being bothered by anyone.

_But probably too if you had gone with someone to guard you, he would still be here…_

_Say something._ Again, whispered his mind. _Before he walks away…_

_I should’ve asked you to stay just five more minutes._

Maybe if Ermal had refused to go out, Fabri would’ve stayed that night in the comfort of his own home, with his family. Maybe, if he had asked him to stay, to keep chatting about life, or any fucking topic, he would still have his best friend.

Maybe he wouldn’t have carried this guilt and pain of having to receive Giada’s worried phone call the next day. Or having to see the constant tears falling off Anita’s eyes. Or having to notice how quiet Libero went the moment he knew his father never made it home, back to them, after going out and having dinner with Ermal. **_With Ermal._**

“Fabrizio?” He remembers asking in a small voice, a second after separating from a hug, a way too long _friendly_ hug.

“Yes?” _JUST ASK HIM TO STAY, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!_

“See you soon, in Lisbon…” _Tell him you will miss him._

“See you then, stronzo.”

Perhaps Ermal shouldn’t have stayed standing there like a fucking idiot, watching with melancholy every step Fabrizio gave to walk away from him, just before entering Rome’s dark night.

Now his insomnia not only has a name, but a million different scenarios of what he could’ve (should’ve) done to change Fabrizio Moro’s destiny.

* * *

When 2018 begins, several natural disasters and phenomena began to rise all over Europe and slowly spread around the world, with emerging videos about people… people with abilities out of the ordinary. This same year, it’s been reported that several individuals and artists mainly from Europe have gone missing, such as Kristian Kostov; Salvador Sobral, who won the Eurovision Song Contest in 2017 representing Portugal in Kiev, Ukraine; and the Italian singer Fabrizio Moro, who was just preparing to represent his country on Eurovision with his song Non my avete fatto niente, in Lisbon, with Ermal Meta.


End file.
